Hunted
by ezmaye ezmaye
Summary: Hermione is the last Order Member left and it's Draco's job to kill her. The only thing is he has to find her first. When he does find her, can he kill her or does he have other plans?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Warnings: Death, Rape

* * *

"Are you going to kill me Granger?" He casually asked, as he attempted to blow his hair out of his face. His hands were currently bound behind him securing him to the old chair. The ropes had been charmed; he knew there was no way he could escape. He didn't stop trying though; every so often he would wriggle around in a vain attempt to escape.

He received no reply, as everyone around him worked quickly. They didn't have time to answer his questions; they were busy trying to plan an escape route.

The Order had planned an attack on a known death eater base, however they underestimated the enemy numbers and had taken a big hit. Most of them had managed to escape however 3 of them were trapped. They were currently holed up in an abandoned building within Diagon Alley with their one hostage. Just the one.

Draco Malfoy.

He had been captured by pure luck, and everyone knew he was of much better use to them alive rather than dead.

Once they escaped this place they would return to head quarters and question him accordingly.

"Tick tock, tick tock… you hear that Granger? Not long before they find you lot and kill you" Draco stated as he looked around at each individual, " You'll be the first to go Longbottom, trust you wont put up that much of a fight, then they'll go for you Weasley… you don't stand a chance!"

Ron Weasley walked over to the bound Malfoy and punched him squarely in the face. Malfoy didn't make a sound.

" I've wanted to do that for a while" Ron said as he rubbed his fist.

" C'mon Ron, we cant waste time, we gotta get outta here" Neville said as he went back to work. They were attempting to create a port key. They couldn't apparate as the wards had gone up shortly after the others got away. This was their only hope now.

" You're awfully quiet Granger, you must be scared… I would be if I were you. They'll leave you for last; have a bit of fun with you. But don't worry; I wont let them kill you. I might keep you for later" Draco said after he was done spitting the blood out of his mouth.

Hermione ignored him. She had work to do. She and Neville were almost done with the port key, and she didn't have time to be distracted by Malfoy. She smiled on the inside. He would get what was coming. She brushed away some stray stands of hair with her hand and saw the blood. She knew she was covered in the stuff but hadn't really noticed until now. She would have to scrub hard when she got home. If they ever got home.

The air was thick with tension, all of them focusing hard trying to not make a mistake. If they didn't get the port key combination right they could all be killed in the process. Malfoy's frequent taunts were now just a sound in the background; no one really paid that much attention to him.

He hadn't changed much since school, still the same annoying git. However after school he had progressed quickly through Voldemorts ranks and was now the second most powerful wizard on the dark side. His smarts had made him a valuable asset. The Order feared Draco Malfoy as he always managed to have the upper hand, knew what they were thinking and how they were going to act. He was the person responsible for killing just over half of the Order. He had hunted them down one by one. Now only a few were left, less than 20.

Hermione was surprised when they found out he was behind it all. She didn't know he had it in him. She always thought him to be more of a follower, not a leader. How things had changed.

Hermione found that she had changed the most amongst her friends. She was no longer caring and kind, the war had changed her. She couldn't afford to have emotions or get too attached to people, not when everyone kept dying. When everything had started she would cry herself to sleep every night, Ron would stay with her and they got closer over time. But as the war drew out she stopped crying and distance began to sweep in between her and Ron. They hardly spoke now.

Harry had noticed the change in her and tried to bring it up, but she wouldn't have a bar of it. This was war. Their old selves were gone.

He understood. Harry found himself feeling the same. Getting attached wasn't an option anymore.

Neville pulled Hermione from her thoughts.

"I think we're done," He whispered cautiously as if not to jinx it.

"I think I'm having a shower first!" Hermione said with a smile. However that faded, as there was an explosion beneath them.

BANG!

The ground shook beneath them and they all fell over, the port key falling to the ground and rolling out of reach.

"You have visitors," Malfoy said sarcastically.

"Wands out!" Ron shouted and all three of them were now on guard, wands out and ready.

They stood quietly as they heard a scurry from beneath them.

Suddenly the door exploded, the wood splintering and flying in all directions.

Spells were shot out, the small room filled with many colors.

Hermione was hit and was thrown against the wall. Her head spun as she tried to regain her senses.

They were outnumbered. Heavily.

Neville was the next to be hit, the infamous green curse hitting him straight in the chest. He hit the ground, gone forever.

Hermione turned her head, Malfoy wasn't in his chair. Lovely.

She heard a thud as she tried to stand; Ron was on the ground surrounded by 3 men, their wands pointing to his neck.

Her legs gave out from under her and she fell back down.

What was wrong with her? She couldn't remember what spell had hit her, but it had drained her completely.

" I did say Longbottom would be the first to go" Malfoy said as he kicked Neville's head.

"Your going to have to kill us Malfoy, we wont tell you anything!" Ron shouted out.

Malfoy just laughed. He walked up to Ron, the men around him making room.

" I don't need you to tell me anything Weasley. I know everything already" Malfoy said dangerously, " Kill him"

"NO" Hermione cried out suddenly, but it was too late.

The room was filled with green lights and Ron Weasley was dead.

Now Malfoy's sight was on her.

" And then there was one" He said with a smirk as he walked towards her slowly. He was the predator she was the prey.

"Just kill me and get it over and done with Malfoy" Hermione said, her voice strong. She wasn't going to beg for her life. Not now anyways.

"I'm not going to kill you yet Granger," He said as he bent down to her, his hand grabbing her hair and pulling " I'm going to have some fun with you first"

He pulled her up by her hair, she cried out in pain. He pushed her up against the wall; her hand went to his face in an attempt to push him away.

"The spell they hit you with is my favorite, I created it myself… drains the victim completely, they don't put up a fight. We use it on the girls, that way we can fuck them hassle free Granger" He whispered into her ear.

"Malfoy just kill me please," She whispered. She could hardly gather the strength to speak.

"Why Granger? You might like this" He said as he pulled her jeans down. His pants were the next to go.

Hermione zoned out. This couldn't be happening right now. She felt him push inside of her, but she didn't fight. She couldn't. Tears welled up in her eyes and slowly fell down her cheeks.

She turned her head away, not wanting to even look at him as he defiled her.

And that's when she saw it. The port key just lying on the ground. Hope filled her suddenly and her strength started to return. She could hear the evil man grunting as he found his release. At that moment she hit him on the head as hard as she could. He staggered back in shock as Hermione fell to the ground. In one motion she pulled her pants up, grabbed her discarded wand and reached out for the port key.

"Stop her!" Malfoy shouted, but it was too late.

Her fingers touched the port key and she was instantly teleported away to safety.

Or so she thought.

Hermione landed with a thud within the Order HQ. She lay there for a few moments, trying to get her bearings.

Ron was dead.

Neville was dead.

Gone forever.

She sobbed quietly as she sat up and looked around. The house was dark; no one seemed to be there. That was odd. She gathered the courage to stand, her legs aching after her abuse. She persisted though, she had to find everyone.

She muttered a spell under her breath and all the lights in the house came on. She gasped.

The house was a mess. Furniture had been pushed over, papers scattered across the floors. She kept her wand out, something didn't feel right.

Hermione made her way to the kitchen where everyone generally met and stopped in front of the door. It was shut. She looked down and saw the carpet was covered in blood. Her body began to tremble, her heart began racing at 100 miles an hour. She reached out her hand and pushed the door open.

"Oh" She whispered to herself.

Words had failed her for the first time in her life. Tears fell freely as she absorbed the crime scene in front of her.

They were all dead. All of them.

There was only one word that came to mind.

Slaughter.

They had all been slaughtered. But how? How did the Death Eaters get in? They must of gotten hold of someone as they tried to apparate away.

Or was this some plan they had devised? Luring everyone to one of their bases, following them back and killing them all before they even had time to scream.

Hermione didn't know. What she did know was that the base had been compromised and she had to leave before they returned. Or worse yet, before Malfoy found her.

She was it.

The last Order member.

She turned and ran up to her room, conjuring all her things and placing them in a charmed backpack.

Hermione knew she had to flee. To run and hide.

She couldn't stay in the magical world, it was no longer safe.

Before she could leave she heard a familiar pop. Just one.

Who had apparated in? Was someone still alive?

* * *

First Chapter done.

Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Warnings: Violence

* * *

Hermione slowly walked towards the bedroom door trying to see if she could see anyone. She held her breath as she listened, trying to hear if this was a friend or foe.

Whoever it was, wasn't making a sound.

_Foe?_

She gripped her wand tightly, her knuckles going white. She should leave. Right now.

_Friend?_

But she couldn't. What if it was a friend? She couldn't just leave.

_C'mon Hermione, you can do it. Just go down and see who it is. _She was having an internal battle with herself... she couldn't decide what to do.

"Come out, come out wherever you are…"

Hermione froze, her insides went cold. She needed to leave, and she needed to leave right now. And yet she couldn't. She was frozen in place.

She heard the old wooden stairs creak as Draco Malfoy slowly made his way upstairs.

"Granger…" He drawled as he reached the top of the stairs. There were about 6 different doors; he wasn't that interested in searching all of them.

Hermione took in a deep breath and relaxed herself. She wouldn't run. Not yet anyways. She would fight him today.

Within a second she had moved from inside the room to the outside her wand out and ready to attack.

"Expelliarmus" Hermione cried out. Draco dropped down, dodging the spell.

"Immobulus" Draco retorted as the spell fired towards Hermione. She moved back into the room and then back out with her counter attack.

Draco opened an empty room and stepped inside to avoid the endless jinxes being thrown his way.

"Really Granger? Is that the best you can do?" Draco taunted as he poked his head out slightly. He couldn't see her so he took his chance. He ran from the room he was hiding in towards Hermione's. She heard him coming and braced herself. As soon as his body came through the door, her fist connected with his face.

He staggered slightly from the hit, but he recovered quickly. He blocked her next punch, and sent one of his own her way. He hit her cheek and she fell. He went to grab her but her leg came out striking him in his crown jewels.

His knees buckled from the pain and he cried out. Hermione kicked him again in the chest making him fall backwards. She got on top of him, her hands wrapping themselves around his throat. She squeezed as hard as she could, she wanted him dead.

_Kill him, kill him. Make him pay!_

Draco grabbed her hands and flipped them so he was on top. The sudden movement caused Hermione to loosen her hold on his neck. He slapped her across the face, once, twice, three times. Her bottom lip split, her face felt like a hundred bees had stung her.

" This is where you belong Granger, laying under me squirming like a slut. Is that all you have in you?" he slapped her again before moving his head to her neck so he could whisper in her ear, " I'm going to enjoy killing you"

" I'm just getting warmed up ferret, Incendio!" Hermione cried out. She thanked Merlin she learned how to do wandless magic.

Draco's clothing instantly lit up in flames.

He jumped up trying to put out the flames and Hermione seized her chance. She rolled around and crawled away. She grabbed her wand, which had been lost in the fight, her backpack and then she apparated away.

"Aguamenti" Draco cried out and a torrent of water fell from above him, putting out the flames.

His pale skin was red and blistered, his clothes partly burnt.

Draco shouted out in a fit of rage. His anger radiated out of his skin, his magic getting fired up within in. The bed in the room burst into flames as a result.

The mudblood had gotten away from him again! Voldemort would not be happy.

He apparated back to his headquarters where he could plan his hunt, leaving the other house to burn.

* * *

Hermione apparated into an alley in muggle London and then stepped out into the crowd. She began walking through the ocean of people, everyone giving her odd stares. Her face was red and puffy, her lip still bleeding. It was almost dark and Hermione needed to get someplace safe.

Hermione walked into a small café and sat down to gather her thoughts. She would need to find somewhere to live, she would have to get a job and she would have to stop using magic. Hermione was certain Malfoy would figure out how to track her magical use and she couldn't risk that.

She would have to be a muggle. She needed to blend in and be… normal.

Her head bowed slightly and she closed her eyes.

She was a failure.

She couldn't even fight Malfoy, she couldn't avenge the deaths of all those she loved, all those he had killed. She was weak. And now she was alone.

The distraught girl was so deep in thought; she didn't realize that someone had placed a coffee in front of her.

"There's a shelter down the road… you should go, they'll make sure he can't hit you," The older woman said softly and then she left the café.

Hermione laughed out loud causing the few people inside to stare.

They thought her boyfriend did this. If only they knew…

Hermione quickly drank her coffee and then went looking for the shelter. It would do for now. After about ten minutes of walking she finally found the place and went inside.

She told them her boyfriend had hit her; that she needed a place to stay for the night. They took her in and gave her a bed. One of the ladies helped to clean her up. Once she was clean and no longer bleeding she lay in the small bed and thought.

She would need to find a permanent place to stay, but she had no money and couldn't use her wand to make some.

But she did have ingredients to make potions.

She would get to work tomorrow morning and start brewing.

Hermione closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow her new life would start.

"She escaped My Lord" Draco Malfoy said as he bowed down in front of his master.

"This displeases me Draco. Must I find someone else to finish the task? You seem… unfit to do so" Voldemort said, his voice a whisper yet it filled the room.

"No My Lord. I will find her," Draco pledged.

"But will you kill her? You've had two chances… and yet she still lives… one would start to suspect…." Voldemort didn't finish his sentence. He didn't have to. Draco knew what he was saying, what he was hinting.

"There is nothing to suspect My Lord, I am your most loyal servant" Draco said as he looked up to face his master.

" Find her and kill her. As long as she is alive I cannot truly rule the people. Do not fail me again Draco" Voldemort dismissed him.

Draco rose up and left the room. He then walked to the nearest Floo and went home for some much needed rest.

The bitch was out there somewhere just waiting to be found. He would send scouts all over London. He knew she wouldn't leave London, he saw it in her thoughts right before she vanished.

He would put a trace on her wand. She would use it eventually and when she did, he would go and pay her a visit.

He wouldn't fail again.

Draco went up to his room and removed his clothes. He went into his bathroom and went straight to the sink. Turning on the water he washed his face, cleaning away the dried blood. Granger had a mean right hook. He would heal the bruises in the morning.

He left the bathroom and went to go sit on his bed. That's when he heard it.

Buzzing.

Draco stood up and looked around, trying to find where the sound was coming from. It wasn't coming from inside his room. He opened his bedroom door and followed the sound. What was it?

It seemed to be coming from his fathers study.

Draco shivered slightly. Ever since his mother and father died he had tried to avoid going into their personal quarters. _Too many memories for a guilty mind._

He opened the door slowly and noticed a faint glow coming from the large desk at the end of the room. He walked up to the desk quickly and was confused.

A small orb was glowing and buzzing faintly, as if it had just come to life. Draco reached out and grabbed it; he just stared for a while.

He took it back to his room and discarded it on his small desk.

Useless junk seemed to be everywhere in this house. He would get the house elves to clear everything out, starting with the annoying little buzzing orb.

He didn't realize just how important the annoying little buzzing orb was.

* * *

Chapter 2 Complete.

Thank-you to those who reviewed and to everyone that read the first chapter.

Ezmaye


	3. Chapter 3

_**4 weeks later.**_

Hermione was being haunted. Everywhere she turned she found herself confronted by her past. The memories of her friends, the life she use to lead.

The life _he_ had taken from her.

The past few weeks had been a struggle, but once she got her feet on the ground she managed to pull through.

The day after her stay at the shelter, Hermione had begun work on her potions. She could never use her wand, so potions were her only hope.

She only really needed one potion in particular.

Hermione had spent years working on it, starting in her second year of school and completing it on her 21st birthday. She had managed to recreate the imperius curse in liquid form.

They didn't call her the brightest witch of her age for nothing!

When she had finished creating the potion she found an apartment and met with the landlady. When she wasn't looking Hermione put a drop in the lady's tea and within the hour Hermione had her own apartment rent-free. Hermione felt a little bad, but she had no choice. She needed a place to stay.

The past 4 weeks had been tough and busy but it had all paid off. She was in her small but nice apartment, with bits of furniture here and there. Over time she would fill it up but for now she was happy.

She didn't like to venture far from her new home. She suspected Malfoy would have his scouts out and Hermione couldn't risk being caught. She would have to stay out of trouble.

Hermione went and stood in her kitchen. She made herself some tea and just waited around. It was late at night, but she wasn't tired. She found it hard to sleep.

She walked out of the kitchen and went to sit on her lounge. As she was sitting there was a knock on her door.

Hermione jumped out and reached for her wand but came up empty handed.

She forgot she had placed it in a box and hid it in her room.

She walked up to the door slowly and looked through the peephole.

It was her neighbor. The very hot, single neighbor she heard the others whispering about. His dark brown hair was messily swept to the side, his deep blue eyes staring at her through the small glass.

She opened the door just enough for her head to fit through.

"Can I help you?" She questioned. What could he possibly want at this hour?

"Hi… I've locked myself out, can I use your phone?" He asked innocently enough.

Hermione frowned and sighed quietly. She opened the door fully and allowed him to come in.

"Phones just there" She said as she pointed in its general direction.

He thanked her and he then made his call.

Hermione watched silently, her body stiff and on guard.

She didn't know this person. She couldn't trust him. What if he was a spy? Someone sent here to kill her?

She shook her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts.

She knew she was getting way too paranoid.

He hung up the phone and turned to face her.

"Thanks, my brother has my spare, he's on his way," He said with a smile.

"No problem" Hermione said nicely, even though her voice was strained.

" My names Mike by the way. I've seen you around, you just moved in right?" Mike asked.

"Hermione. And yeah, almost 4 weeks now. I'm still settling in as you probably noticed" Hermione replied.

" I understand. It took me a good two months to settle in when I moved. You're doing better than me," He said with a laugh.

Hermione laughed with him, and felt herself growing more comfortable with him. If he was going to kill her he would have done it by now.

"Would you like some tea? I just made a fresh pot," Hermione offered.

"Why not? You can tell me more about yourself," He said as he followed her into the kitchen.

Hermione poured him a cup of tea as he asked more questions.

"So, how old are you, got any family around here?" Mike asked as he sipped his tea.

"24, and no. It's just me" Hermione replied.

"Must be tough living away from them?" He asked not realizing the change in her demeanor.

"Yeah it is. Look, its late I might head of to bed" Hermione said, a touch of sadness entering her voice.

Mike noticed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to –"

"No its fine. I really am just tired" Hermione said quickly.

"Okay well, how about we get a coffee tomorrow and I can show you around?" He offered.

"Um... I don't know…" Hermione trailed.

"My treat! C'mon, my way of saying thanks for letting me use your phone" Mike said as he tried to convince her.

"Okay tomorrow then I guess," She said with a small smile.

"Great, I'll come and get you tomorrow lets say 5pm?" Mike said and Hermione agreed.

"Goodnight Mike"

"Night Hermione"

Mike left the apartment and Hermione locked the door behind him.

_Well that was different to what I was expecting, _she thought as she walked to her room. She lay in her bed and stared at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to come and collect her.

* * *

"Well? Have you found her?" Draco shouted to his men, "How hard could it fucking be?"

"She isn't using any magic, it's harder than we thought" One of the men said.

" Put more men on the job then. I want people on every corner in London, I want her found!" He roared as he smashed his fist down on the table, causing some of the men to jump slightly.

"Yes sir" The men said in unison and then they left, leaving just one behind

Blaise Zabini.

" How hard is it to find one stupid girl?" Draco asked more to himself than to Blaise.

" I think we both know this girl isn't stupid. It's going to be tough finding her mate" Blaise said quietly and Draco sighed loudly.

" I had her Blaise. I was _this_ close to killing her and then she set me on fucking fire" Draco said angrily.

Blaise just laughed.

"You have to admit that it's pretty funny. The Great Draco Malfoy being lit on fire" Blaise said still laughing a little.

"Ha ha very funny Blaise, I'm pissing myself with laughter" Draco said very sarcastically.

Blaise just laughed even harder and Draco just rolled his eyes.

"On a different note, what are we going to do about _you know what" _Blaise asked, his voice lowered to just a whisper as a precaution.

" Don't worry about _that _just yet. When the time is right is I will make the final move. Things are looking good Blaise" Draco reassured his friend.

" That's good… I was starting to get nervous. On a different note I noticed you've cleaned the manor up" Blaise said changing the topic.

"Yeah… it had to be done. Too many memories of my parents" Draco said with a hint of sadness as he closed his eyes.

* * *

**Flash Back**

_The dark room was empty apart from the two figures in the center of the room._

"_There is one thing you must do before you can be part of our circle young Draco" The Dark Lord said to a kneeling Draco. _

"_Anything my Lord" Draco said quickly. He would do anything the Dark Lord asked of him._

_The Dark Lord smiled evilly._

"_You must kill Lucius"_

_Draco paused for a small moment._

"_Yes My Lord" Draco said. He never liked his Father. Killing him wouldn't be so hard. _

"_And your Mother"_

_Draco's insides froze. He couldn't kill his Mother. He just couldn't. He loved his mother, always protected her when his father was violent. He couldn't kill her. _

"_My Lord, I don't understand?" Draco said slowly. He knew he shouldn't question the Dark Lord but he just couldn't kill his mother. _

"_This will be the true test Draco. You will kill your father easily. Your mother on the other hand… you care for her deeply. If you kill her, then I will know how true you are to the cause. This will prove your loyalty to me," The Dark Lord explained. _

_Draco raised his head slightly and looked at his Lord. _

"_I will prove my worth My Lord"_

**End Flash Back**

* * *

"We all had tests Draco" Blaise said sympathetically.

" I know" Draco acknowledged, " I got rid of almost everything"

" Almost everything?" questioned Blaise.

" Everything except for this" Draco said as he pulled the little orb from his pocket. Over the past few weeks the light coming from the orb grew stronger, but it was still dim. It would take sometime for it to fully glow at this pace, but Draco didn't care all that much. He didn't even know what the damn thing was, and yet he couldn't throw it away.

He placed it on the table in front of him and looked up at Blaise.

Blaise leaned forward, his hands reaching out to grab the orb.

He looked over at Draco and then realized something.

"You don't know what this is do you?" Blaise asked as he rolled the orb in his palm.

"No idea" Draco replied.

" Merlin, you're fucked now Draco" Blaise said grimly.

* * *

Chapter 3 complete.

Thanks for the reviews.

Ezmaye Ezmaye


	4. Chapter 4

Draco looked at his friend with confusion.

"And how am I fucked Blaise?" Draco asked with slight curiosity.

"This you idiot is a Wensda Orb, and is usually passed down from Father to son" Blaise explained.

"That means nothing to me Blaise, I fail to see the fucked bit" Draco replied.

"Well you fucked man, the purpose of it is so you can see if you knocked someone up. It starts glowing when a baby is made. You. Are. Fucked." Blaise continued as he watched Draco's face.

Draco just laughed.

"Well that's impossible Blaise, I haven't slept with anyone in…" Draco stopped mid sentence.

The orb had started glowing after he raped Granger. She was the last person he had fucked.

_No, no, no I knocked the mudblood up. How the fuck is that even possible?_

"I'm fucked" Draco said as he put his face in his hands.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Blaise asked.

Draco didn't even hear Blaise speak, a thousand thoughts ran through his mind.

Granger was pregnant. This was not good. The Dark Lord could not know about this. If he found out the girl was pregnant Draco was sure the Dark Lord would use it to his advantage.

"Draco?" questioned Blaise, and Draco snapped back to his senses.

"I've done something stupid Blaise" Draco said quietly. Even though the manor was empty Draco couldn't risk anyone hearing, " I fucked Granger, that night of the raid. I fucked her and was meant to kill her but she got away"

"Alright, well we are going to have to find her and kill her before she has this kid" Blaise said simply.

"It's not that simple Blaise! How could I have been so stupid? I've fucked plenty of girls and I always cast protection charms. The first time I forget and this happens!" Draco ranted as he stood up from the table and started pacing.

"It happens to the best of us, just kill her and let it be done with," Blaise said simply. What was the big deal?

"The big deal Blaise is that there is a Malfoy curse. All Malfoy's can only have one child," Draco explained.

'Number one, don't read my mind. Number two, kill her and have another one later" Blaise said as he watched his friend pace.

"I can't kill her now. She'll be protected by the curse until she has the baby. And if I kill it after it's born that's it. No kids ever. The name will die with me," Draco stressed.

"Find her, keep her. She has the baby, take the baby, and kill the mudblood. The end" Blaise summarized.

"The Dark Lord will find out," Draco said.

" Yes he will, and he'll probably use the kid for some evil fucked up plan," Blaise agreed.

"Unless…" Draco said slowly and Blaise shook his head.

"No Draco, we aren't ready yet, we need a few more weeks" Blaise said quickly.

"We are ready. We've put this off for too long. Round everyone up and get them prepared" Draco ordered Blaise.

"There needs to be another way" Blaise tried to reason.

"No. I want everything ready by tomorrow" Draco said as he sat back down.

"Fine, I'll have it all ready by tomorrow. What about Granger?" Blaise asked, as he got ready to leave.

" Now that I know she's pregnant she should be easy to find. The curse may not allow me to kill her just yet, but it sure as hell will allow me to find her" Draco said darkly.

" Do you need back up?" Blaise asked.

"No. You just make sure you have everything planned perfectly for tomorrow," Draco said and he watched as Blaise apparated away.

Tomorrow he would kill two birds with one stone, but for now he would go and get some much needed sleep.

* * *

"_Get off me, stop stop! Get away!_

Hermione shot up in her bed; her breathing labored, sweat dripping down her face. She lifted her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them protectively. She kept having the same nightmare over and over. She was trapped in a room with no doors or windows. Suddenly Draco Malfoy would appear behind her and violate her, again and again until she woke herself up. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop dreaming about it. She slowly got out of her bed, her body still trembling.

As she stood up she suddenly felt very dizzy. She sat back down on her bed and tied to compose herself. She took in a deep breath and tried to stand again.

Once again the dizziness struck and all of a sudden she felt sick. She felt her stomach churn and found herself swallowing hard in order not to spew. She did that a few times before the feeling went away. She managed to stand again and made her way to the bathroom. She pulled out her toothbrush and started to brush her teeth. As she brushed the nausea struck again and Hermione wasn't prepared. She vomited into the sink, the water still running.

Quiet tears rolled down her cheeks until her stomach was completely empty.

Hermione rinsed her mouth out, as she tried getting rid of the taste. Had she eaten something funny? She couldn't remember. She washed her face, the cold water waking her fully. Once she was done in the bathroom, she went and got dressed. As she was getting dressed the nausea struck again and she found herself back near the toilet puking again. When she was done she sat on the cold bathroom floor and thought.

She couldn't remember eating something that would make her sick and she didn't feel like she was coming down with something either.

_I'll feel better after a tea _Hermione thought as she picked herself up and went to the kitchen.

She made some tea and then went to sit on her lounge. As she walked over she accidently pushed her bag off the kitchen bench. She cursed at herself, placed the tea on the counter and went to pick up her bag.

The items had spilled onto the floor so Hermione was putting everything back in when she picked up a spare tampon she had kept in her bag. She studied it for a moment, before her eyes went wide with fear.

When was her last period?

_Think Hermione think!_

She racked her brain but she just couldn't remember her last one. She needed a pregnancy test and she needed one now.

She grabbed her bag, put on some shoes and rushed down to the shops.

Hermione hurried down the busy London Street and made her way to the shops. She kept looking around to make sure no one was following. She finally reached her destination and bought 2 tests. She rushed back home and went straight to the bathroom. She pulled down her pants and got the tests ready. She peed on both sticks and waited anxiously for the results.

She couldn't be pregnant, she just couldn't.

After a minute Hermione grabbed both sticks and looked at the results.

_Please be negative, please be negative. _

Positive. Positive times two.

Hermione stared at the sticks in shock.

She was pregnant.

Pregnant.

She threw the sticks into the small bin and then got off the toilet.

She was pregnant.

And the last time she had sex was with…Malfoy.

"Oh Merlin, Oh God help me please" She sobbed quietly as she walked in a circle in her room, "I don't know what to do"

She sat on her bed for what felt like an eternity.

_I am pregnant with Draco Malfoy's child. The man who is trying to kill me._

" I have to get rid of it" Hermione said aloud.

Hermione dropped to her knees and went under her bed to retrieve her box. She pulled it out and opened it to reveal her wand.

She pulled her wand out and held it tightly in her hand.

_I need to get rid of it._

One spell would kill the fetus quickly.

_I need to get rid of it._

Hermione pointed her wand at her stomach.

_I have to do this, I need to do this. I can't have this baby._

Hermione closed her eyes and muttered the curse.

As soon as the words left her lips she was flung backwards and knocked out cold.

Meanwhile back at the manor Draco was preparing for his big day.

He was going to find Granger. And once he found her he would move on to the second task of his day.

As he was preparing the last few things he felt the orb vibrate in his pants pocket. He pulled the orb out and noticed it was still vibrating.

"What in merlin's name?" Draco questioned before he was involuntarily apparated away.

He landed in front of a wooden door in some run down apartment block and suddenly he knew where he was.

"Granger"

* * *

Thank you for the reviews.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Ezmaye Ezmaye


	5. Chapter 5

Draco took a deep breath as he stared at the door. Granger was behind here. He knew it, he could feel it.

But why had he been brought here? Something wasn't right.

He pulled his wand out of his pocket and just before he could say a spell, the door opened on its own accord.

Draco took a small step back unsure of what was happening. Was this a trap? Some sort of ploy to catch him off guard.

He waited a moment longer incase anything happened, but there was nothing.

He took another breath and slowly walked inside the small apartment. The kitchen and lounge room were empty, but he knew she was here. Draco walked around slowly, his wand out and ready. He wouldn't let the mudblood escape this time.

He crept through the small hallway, all his senses on alert. He stopped in front of a closed door, his hand reaching out for the knob. He slowly turned it and then flung the door open, wand ready to strike.

What he found surprised him.

There she was slumped against the wall, knocked out cold.

What had happened? He took small hesitant steps towards her. He wouldn't put it past her to feign defeat.

" Granger get up," He ordered, but she didn't move.

"I said knock it out Granger, I know you can hear me" He continued but still he received no reply.

He noticed her wand, lying discarded on the other side of the room.

If it was a ploy wouldn't she have her wand near her?

He walked over to the wand and picked it up.

"Prior Incantato" Draco said as he pointed his wand at hers. He wanted to know the last spell she had cast in order to work out just what was going on.

The room filled with a cloudy swirl that contained a reenactment of the spell.

He saw her point her own wand at her belly, and then her being flung backwards.

She tried to kill it.

Unfortunately for her, she didn't realize that killing the baby was impossible. The Malfoy curse would keep her protected and keep the baby protected.

"Granger, Granger, Granger, what do I do with you now?" He said to her, although she was knocked out.

Draco pondered his options. He had wanted to take care of his other problem then he would come for her, but things had changed. He found himself here first.

He realized he couldn't bring her back just yet. The Dark Lord would find out and then everything would go to waste.

Draco would have to leave her. He needed to take care of the other thing first and then he would come back to collect her. His prize.

He knelt down besides her, his hand touching her cheek.

"I'll be back for you Granger," He whispered, and then he placed a trace on her.

She wouldn't know it, but now he would always know where she was.

She was trapped.

He got up and apparated back to his home. Draco quickly poured himself a drink and then poured one for Blaise. Draco then pulled a small vial out and gave it a swirl. The vial contained memories, ones that would lead to the death of his friend. He poured the contents into Blaise's drink and then he heard his friend walking into the room.

"Everything is ready to go Draco" Blaise said quickly, his nerves getting the better of him, " Where have you been?"

"Paid Granger a little visit, she tried killing the baby. I'll bring her here once this is all over" Draco said as his Death Eater mask appeared in his hands, "Lets finish this"

They both each toasted to success and drank their drinks.

They made their way into the lower chambers where the Dark Lord had called his meeting. The room was filled with antique relics including the sword of Gryffindor. Draco took his position near the Dark Lord and the rest waited in front.

"My followers, there is a traitor among us" Voldemort hissed as his eyes scanned the room.

Everyone bowed their heads; no one dared to look up.

"Blaise Zabini" The Dark Lord accused.

Two men grabbed Blaise and dragged him to the front. They push him onto his knees; their wands ready to kill if he tried to flee.

"My Lord, there has been a mistake" Blaise pleaded, his eyes darting to Draco.

Voldemort noticed.

"Do not look at Master Draco for assistance for he is loyal to only me" The Dark Lord reminded, " What shall we do to this traitor Draco?"

" We should kill him My Lord" Draco replied with no emotion.

Blaise started to panic. This wasn't part of the plan. He had been set up.

" I did not betray you My Lord" Blaise pleaded for his life as he struggled for freedom, "It was Draco! He is the mastermind"

"Do not lie to me! I have seen into your mind, it was you and you alone!" The Dark Lord roared, "Avada Kedavra"

Blaise dropped dead.

" No one can fool me! Who here believes they can?" They Dark Lord asked.

Silence.

"Who believes I am their one and only leader?" He shouted.

"We do" The room chorused loudly.

"Who believes I am their salvation?" He shouted again.

"We do" The room was filled with cheers again.

"Who believes-"

The Dark Lord faltered. He looked down and saw a sword poking out from his chest.

Draco pulled the sword out and kicked the Dark Lord on his back. He fell down, blood pooling around him.

" How?" The Dark Lord whispered as he covered his wound with his hands.

Draco slowly walked to the fallen Lord, the sword of Gryffindor trailing behind him.

Instead of answering Draco raised the sword and stabbed the Dark Lord again in the throat.

He was dead.

The room was silent.

"I am in charge now"

* * *

Hermione groaned, as her eyes fluttered open.

What had happened? She rubbed her head, as she tried to get up.

The spell hadn't worked. How was that possible? She had never heard of this before and she had no way of finding out what it all meant.

She looked around and saw her wand on the ground.

_Oh no! I used my wand, they can track me!_

Hermione quickly grabbed her wand as panic filled her, but then she stopped and calmed down. She looked at the clock and saw it was ten to five. She had been out for a few hours. If they had found her she would be dead. Maybe they had given up?

Something wasn't right.

And then Hermione remembered something.

Coffee with Mike at five.

_Shit!_

Hermione quickly got dressed, and then hid her wand back under the bed.

Just because she got away with using it the first time, didn't mean she could get away with it again.

Once she was ready she walked into her lounge room and waited.

_Its just coffee. It's not a date, its just coffee._

She was nervous. She hadn't gone out with someone in a while, especially a muggle.

And to top it all off she was still pregnant, with Draco Malfoys child.

Maybe that's why the spell backfired? Purebloods had traditions and curses within their families, which was common knowledge. What if this was one of them?

She put her hands on her belly, guilt and sadness running through her. She had tried to kill her baby. Her small defenseless baby.

"I am so sorry baby, I promise I'll be better. I'll keep you safe" She whispered her promise to the baby.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

Hermione got up and answered it.

"Hey Mike" Hermione said with a small smile.

"Hey Hermione, you ready to go? There's a small café just down the road," Mike asked happily

"Sounds lovely" Hermione replied as she closed the door behind her.

It was a ten-minute walk down the street. Mike was telling her a bit more about himself, his family and anything he could think of.

He was funny and charming Hermione had to admit. They got to the café and ordered some cake to share and coffee.

They spoke to each other about their experiences and joked most of the time.

Hermione laughed along with him and felt herself really warming up to him. She could see herself going out with him. Just because she was on the run didn't mean she had to be boring.

This was her opportunity to start fresh, to be whoever she wanted to be.

They were there for an hour or so, before they decided to head back. As they walked their fingers brushed against each other and the next thing she knew he was holding her hand.

It was… nice.

They got back to the apartment, and stopped in front of Hermione's door.

"Thank you, it was fun," Hermione said with a smile.

"Yeah it was. I want to see you again, how about dinner tomorrow?" Mike asked.

" I would love to" Hermione replied, and Mike smiled.

"Great, I'll see you then" He said, and with no hesitation he went in for a kiss.

_Here's to a new life_ Hermione thought as she kissed him back.

It started off softly, but built up and became intense. They stumbled back slightly; Hermione's back hitting the door.

His hands were on her waist, but they slowly moved up to just below her breast.

_A new Hermione, a new life._

Mike broke away from her lips, his mouth moved to her neck trailing kisses.

" Should we go inside?" He whispered hesitantly. He didn't want to ruin anything.

Hermione nodded her head. She got her keys out and opened the door quickly. They quickly went inside and closed the door. Mike began kissing her again, trapping her by the door in the darkness.

" My room" Hermione said hurriedly and Mike nodded.

"Crucio"

Mike screamed out in pain as he collapsed to the floor, his body twisting in unnatural ways.

"No!" Hermione cried out as she tried to help him, but it was useless.

Malfoy. He had found her.

She needed her wand and she needed it now.

She tried running to her room, but she was grabbed from behind, Malfoys arms circling around her waist.

He held her to him, her back against his chest. She tried to break free but she couldn't.

"Whoring yourself around are we Granger?" Draco sneered with rage.

Mike was still on the ground, his body twitching as he tried to get up.

"Crucio" Draco said again and the pain started all over again for Mike.

"No stop please! Don't hurt him please!" She begged as she struggled to get away.

"Were you going to fuck him Granger? Fuck him while your pregnant with my child?" Draco said venomously into her ear.

Hermione's heart stopped. He knew. How?

" I don't know what you're talking about please Malfoy" Hermione lied as she looked at Mike crumpled on the floor.

"DON'T LIE TO ME," Draco shouted as he tightened his grip on her, "Crucio"

"NO! Stop please, I'll do anything please stop hurting him, let him go!" Hermione begged and begged, but it all fell on deaf ears.

Draco felt totally enraged and dare he say, jealous.

This slut was going to fuck this muggle while she was carrying his child?

"Malfoy please, let him go. You don't need him, you have me" Hermione continued to beg.

Draco turned her to face him, before pushing her up against the wall.

"Spread your legs Granger and I'll let him go"

* * *

Chapter 5 compete.

Ezmaye Ezmaye


End file.
